starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Naga Sadow
Naga Sadow fue uno de los más poderosos e importantes Lord Sith de la historia, fue el responsable de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial que casi acabó con la República. Sadow, sith que era descendiente directo de los Jedi exiliados tras la Oscuridad Centenaria, era miembro de la orden religiosa de élite que practicaba la magia sith. Considerado un criminal por la República, Naga Sadow huyó a Yavin IV donde realizó experimentos genéticos con los primitivos massassi. El pueblo massasi sufrió horribles mutaciones. Este sith murió en este planeta donde su espíritu quedó atrapado. Biografía El funeral de Marka Ragnos La Edad de Oro fue abruptamente interrumpida por la muerte de Marka Ragnos. El control del Imperio quedó en las manos del consejo Sith, quienes estaban divididos sobre quién debería ser el sucesor de Ragnos como Señor Oscuro. Dos contendientes se elevaron de entre los demás, Naga Sadow y Ludo Kressh. Sadow era conocido como un expansionista progresivo en contraste con la reputación de Kressh de ser un conservador proteccionista. Inicialmente limitados a los argumentos y debates del Consejo Sith, el desacuerdo entre ellos dos explotó violentamente durante el Funeral de Marka Ragnos. La procesión fúnebre fue dirigida por Kressh, con Sadow conspicuamente desaparecido durante la ceremonia. Para el disgusto de Kressh, Sadow hizo su entrada justo en el medio del discurso de elogio para el Señor Oscuro caído. El enfurecido Kressh le exigió a Sadow que se fuera, sin embargo su rival en lugar de irse se proclamo Señor Oscuro. Kressh respondió auto-proclamándose Señor Oscuro , y los dos entraron en un duelo a los pies de la tumba de Marka Ragnos. La feroz batalla fue interrumpida por el fantasma de Marka Ragnos, el les imploró a los dos que dejaran el combate y que escogieran sus batallas con cuidado, para que el Imperio Sith que el había ayudado a construir siguiera en equilibrio. La segunda interrupción Tras la desaparición de Ragnos, los dos Lores Sith dispuestos a luchar uno contra el otro fueron interrumpidos una vez más, esta vez por la llegada de los exploradores del hiperespacio Gav y Jori Daragon. Los hermanos exploradores afirmaron proceder de la República Galáctica, y rápidamente fueron tomados prisioneros y fueron encarcelados en el planeta capital de los Sith Ziost. Dejando a un lado sus conflictos por un momento, Kressh y Sadow se reintegraron al Consejo, que debatían la suerte de los Daragon. Como era de esperarse, los dos estaban en desacuerdo en esto también. Kressh, bajo la creencia de que eran precursores de una invasión de la República, pidió sus ejecuciones inmediatas, mientras que Sadow vio esto una vía hacia la expansión, por medio de la conquista de su República. El consejo una vez más se dividió entre los dos, sin embargo Kressh pudo ganar por el apoyo de la mayoría del consejo. Simus, un ex-contendiente del título de Señor Oscuro y un aliado de Naga Sadow, fue a informar a los Daragon sobre su inminente ejecución. El plan de Sadow Naga Sadow no tenía la intención de seguir la voluntad del Consejo, así que por cuenta propia liberó a Gav y Dori haciendo creer al resto de los sith que había sido un ataque de la república. Para que el plan funcionara Sadow ordenó ejecutar a los testigos entre ellos su propio maestro Simus al que mató con las armas confiscadas de la nave de los Daragon, el Starbreaker 12. Después de liberar a los Daragon los escondió en su fortaleza de Khar Shian, hasta que el informe de la muerte de Simus llegase al Consejo. Sadow actuó como si la muerte de Simus hubiera sido obra de la República para poder rescatar a los Daragon lo cual requería represarías, algo que él ya había previsto. El Consejo le eligió por casi unanimidad Señor Oscuro, con la excepción de Kressh, quien quería el título para sí mismo y salió enfurecido de la reunión. Poco después, Sadow organizó otro supuesto ataque de la República, robando el Starbreaker 12 que estaba en Ziost, pero esta vez dejando pruebas de que el ataque había sido obra suya para que Ludo Kressh cayera en una trampa. Él necesitaría la nave para devolver a Jori Daragon a la República. La mujer humana se mantenía prisionera en la fortaleza de Khar Delba, mientras que su hermano permaneció en Khar Shian para ser entrenado en los caminos del lado oscuro por Sadow. thumb|280px|Consejo sith de Ziost La batalla de Khar Shian Kressh descubrió el ataque de Naga Sadow y actuó predeciblemente ya que atacó la fortaleza de Khar Shian y así mordió el señuelo de Sadow, quién se había preparado para la batalla dejando a su flota estacionada en el lado oscuro de la luna. Él atacó a un incauto Kressh, cuyos comandantes fueron traicionados por sus tripulaciones. Kressh, sabiendo que no podía ganar la batalla, fingió su propia muerte y huyó, dejando a Naga Sadow como el indiscutible soberano de los Sith. Durante la batalla Sadow permitió escapar a Jori Daragon con la Starbreaker 12, la cual llevaba un radiofaro direccional, de esta manera Sadow podría seguirla después hasta los mundos de la República. La Gran guerra hiperespacial En su primer acto como Señor Oscuro, Sadow reunió sus fuerzas para la invasión de la República, iniciando así un conflicto conocido como la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. La República, no creía la historia de Jori Daragon sobre una inminente guerra, no estando preparados para el ataque fueron abrumados por la invasión. Los cruceros de guerra y los guerreros de Sadow se propagaron por todo el espacio de la República, atacando simultáneamente muchos mundos, mientras que Sadow los ayudaba utilizando la meditación de batalla dentro de su Esfera de Meditación Sith. Estacionado encima de la estrella Primus Goluud junto con su Nave insignia, Sadow se presentó ante la República como un enemigo aparentemente imbatible. Pero, sucedió que Gav Daragon se dió cuenta de su error y de que Naga Sadow le había manipulado, así que disparo a la Nave de meditación de Sadow con el fin de distraerle y así romper la meditación en comabte y las ilusiones. La Emperatriz Teta del sistema Koros Major era la única preparada oficialmente para el asalto de los Sith, así que aprovecho el momento de distracción de Sadow para repeler los ataques de los Sith en Cinnagar y Kirrek, e hicieron retirarse a los sith a Primus Goluud, donde Sadow en un último intento uso su conocimiento de la magia sith para desatar una Superarma dentro de su Nave insignia, el Corsario, que causó que la estrella entrara en supernova. La explosión mató a Gav Daragon y forzó a los Sith a regresar a su Imperio, con las fuerzas de la emperatriz Teta tras de ellos. thumb|275px|Los jedi se libran de las ilusiones de Naga Sadow. La caída del imperio sith Volviendo a Korriban derrotados, las fuerzas de Sadow se encontraron con las de Ludo Kressh. Después de fingir su muerte, Kressh se había mantenido en el Imperio obteniendo el apoyo del consejo, mientras Sadow dirigía la invasión de la República. Las dos flotas se enfrentaron, iniciando así la Primera Batalla de Korriban. Cuando parecía que Kressh ganaría la batalla contra las ya heridas fuerzas de Sadow , el Señor Oscuro ordenó que uno de sus Naves se estrellara con la Nave insignia de Kressh. El impacto causó la muerte del Lord Sith rival y terminó la batalla, al igual que el último conflicto con Ludo Kressh. Sin embargo Sadow no pudo disfrutar de su victoria, ya que las fuerzas de la emperatriz Teta surgieron del hiperespacio momentos más tarde, la nave de Sadow sufrió graves daños y diezmaron sus fuerzas.thumb|Los massassi construyen templos en Yavin 4 en honor a Sadow La huida a Yavin IV Con la esperanza de escapar a Yavin, Sadow huyó de la batalla, y se creyó que había muerto en la Supernova que el había creado con el Corsario. Con los restos del Imperio Sith derrumbándose detrás de él, Sadow y sus restantes guerreros Massassi aterrizaron en Yavin 4, donde comenzó la construcción de templos dedicados al Señor Oscuro. Sadow no pudo reconstruir el Imperio después de la guerra como él había esperado hacer en Yavin, y así se puso en animación suspendida dentro de uno de sus templos. La especie Sith fue en gran parte exterminada durante el conflicto, y los pocos Massassi que huyeron a Yavin 4 fueron sometidos a experimentos crueles bajo el mandato de Naga Sadow. Otro Lord Sith del Imperio fue capaz de escapar de la derrota, y huyo hacia las regiones desconocidas para reconstruir el Imperio para regresar más adelante. Personalidad y rasgos En apariencia Naga Sadow tenía los rasgos de un Híbrido entre humano y sith. Destacaban sus dos tiras del piel que colgaban por encima de su labio, un rasgo típico de la especie sith. En cuanto a su atuendo podemos ver el nivel de alta nobleza en sus vestimentas de color dorado, lo que más llama la atención de la vestimenta de Naga Sadow es su yelmo de superficie plana. Sadow tenía una personalidad egoísta y mente fría y calculadora lo que le hacía capaz de pensar de una forma rápida y le ayudaba a manejar las situaciones de una manera totalmente sutil. Tambien gozó de un carisma excepcional lo que le convertía en un lider nato al que sus seguidores le seguian en cualquier ocasión. Naga Sadow se caracterizaba tambien por sus habilidades como estratega y manipulador Poderes y habilidades Liderazgo Naga sadow destaca por su capacidad de mando ya que sus seguidores le eran del todo leales, además con siguió ganarse el apoyo del consejo sith a excepción de Ludo Kressh. Sadow tambien era un experto manipulador ya que fue capaz de engañar al consejo sith haciendoles creer el asesinato de Simus fue obra de la República. También engaño a Ludo Kressh para atraerlo a su trampa en Karr Shiarn donde Sadow aniquiló su flota consiguiendo a la vez desvelar quienes eran sus demás opositores y aniquilandolos. También fue capaz de engañar a Jori Daragon para que le condujera hasta los mundos de la república, y a Gav Daragon para hacerse con su servicio ya que el joven humano tenía una gran afinidad con la fuerza y Sadow le indujó al estudio de la magia sith, incluso logró convencerlo para dirigir a las tropas de Sadow contra la República. Inteligencia militar Naga Sadow demostró ser un gran estratega no solo político, sino tambien militar ya que preparo un trampa para arrinconar la flota de Ludo Kressh y destruirla, además durante la invasión a la República formó un perfecto esquema de ataque que consistía en que sus naves se dividieran en distintos grupos y desplegaran en tierra mientras el haciendo uso de su meditación en combate conseguía controlar el estado de la batalla. Afinidad con el Lado oscuro A través del Lado oscuro de la fuerza Naga Sadow era capaz de usar poderes de carácter oculto y otras variantes de la magia sith arcaica. Sadow podía imbocar los poderes de la oscuridad a través de la fuerza y usarlos para el combate. Entre ellos la capacidad de lanzar bolas de energía oscura que podían acabar con sus rivales en el impacto, tambien era habil en el uso de los rayos de fuerza. Sadow absorvía tambien la energía causada por estas invocaciones para aumentar sus capacidades físicas y convertirse en un guerrero imparable. Meditación en combate Naga Sadow era muy poderoso en la meditación en combate llegando él solo a controlar la situación de sus ejércitos en la Gran guerra hiperespacial, a través de la meditación conseguía aumentar la voluntad de sus guerreros y someter la de sus enemigos. De esta manera Sadow daba un gran poder a sus ejercitos a la vez que mermaba las fuerzas de sus enemigos. Ilusionismo A través de la meditación en su cámara Naga Sadow era capaz de crear millones de ejercitos a través de ilusiones creadas por la fuerza, de esta manera sus enemigos se enfrentaban a una amenaza invisible y muy peligrosa. Para el uso de esta técnica Sadow debía concentrarse mucho, ya que la técnica se desplazaba a enormes distancias y Sadow tenía que manejar todas las ilusiones a la vez. La supernova El arma secreta de Naga Sadow fue una técnica que requería grandes cantidades de poder para poder emplearla ya que a través de ella Naga Sadow podía hacer que una estrella estallara en una supernova arrasando una gran cantidad de mundos a su alrededor. Esta técnica dependia de las invocaciones de la magia sith ya que a través de esta se canalizaba el poder para dar energía suficiente a la estrella como para explotar. thumb|La supernova Legado Unos 1000 años después de su entrada en el letargo el lord oscuro Freedon Nadd es instruido por el espíritu de Sadow en las artes del sith, pero cuando Freedon ya se consideró lo suficientemente poderoso hizo desaparecer al espíritu de Sadow. Hacia el 3952 ABY Revan y Malak encuentran el mapa de la fragua estelar en el interior de la tumba de Sadow. 3 años después el mismo Revan vuelve a adentrarse en la tumba donde acaba con la vida de Uthar Wynn. En el año 0 ABY Luke Skywalker y la Alianza rebelde se preparan para la batalla que supondría la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte en la luna de Yavin 4 donde Naga Sadow se retiró después de la caída del Imperio sith. Después de la caída del Imperio Galáctico el propio Luke contruye la academia Jedi en uno de los templos dedicados a Sadow. Entre bastidores La tumba de Naga Sadow (en Korriban) puede observarse en el juego Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República. Aparentemente, fue enterrado allí por su mismo asesino, Freedon Nadd. Curiosamente, la luna donde se refugió Naga Sadow es la misma en donde siglos después Exar Kun, discípulo de Freedon Nadd, se refugiaría en la Guerra Sith, y donde milenios después lucharían Asajj Ventress y Anakin Skywalker. En el espacio de Yavin IV estalló la batalla inicial de la Guerra Civil que terminó con el Imperio, donde se destruyó la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Finalmente, la Nueva Academia Jedi, fundada por el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, se construyó en Yavin IV en el interio de uno de los templos massassi dedicados a Naga Sadow. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith *Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Referencias Foro de Star Wars Sadow, Naga Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith Categoría:Fantasmas de la Fuerza Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Híbridos casi-humanos Categoría:Trabajadores religiosos Categoría:Señores Sith del Imperio Sith Categoría:Maestros Sith Categoría:Especies Sith Categoría:Hechiceros Sith